Hey Brother, Hey Sister
by Whitemiko12
Summary: When we see a bit more of the siblings and children of Hades. Inspired by Hey Brother. Tip: Listen to Hey Brother by Avicii while reading! Really sets the tone of the story.


"Hey Nico." A young, pale Italian girl asked, holding onto a green hat, her smaller companion, a small boy, with a tan brown jacket holding cards and a box of MacDonald's.

"Yes, Bianca?" The small boy replied, hand resting next to Bianca's hand.

"Brother, there's an endless road to rediscover. You can discover it without me. Don't blame Percy, I pushed him away and rushed forward. I didn't mean to die, but I needed to discover my ownself and I thought the hunters could help me. I knew that Percy would look after you, you didn't need me anymore. I -" but before she could continue, her younger brother interrupted her.

"Bianca! No matter what would've happened, know that water's sweet but blood is thicker. I don't need Percy, I need you! I wasn't ready for you to leave me behind. I wasn't ready!" The italian boy stood up, leaving the girl to trail after him, her footsteps matching his left behind footprints.

"There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do for you! I'm so close to bringing you back to life! Don't go! I need you!" The boy shouted to the ghost.

"Nico! Don't you dare bring me back! I'm dead! I'm GONE! Don't try to bring me back, I don't want to...to go back! The main reason I wanted to talk to you is because...I'm going for rebirth..." The girl whispered out.

"Rebirth?"

"Yeah, this is my last chance to say hi and goodbye a proper goodbye. I might see in this life or the next. I'm sorry Nico, but I know you don't need me anymore. Look at you! You're so strong and independent. You don't need me. Not anymore." And with that said and before the pale boy could say anything or do anything, the spirit sank into the ground, with a smile...a sad smile.

* * *

 **Two years Later**

Two small people were sitting on the roof of a round and black temple. Bones and gems were moving around them, sometimes barley moving and other times joining up with other bones or gems and start creating something before falling to pieces.

"Hazel?"

"Yeah Nico?"

"I wonder, after everything you've been through..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you still believe in love?"

"I'm not sure...After what I did to Sammy...I don't want to put anyone through what I put Sammy..."

Nearly an hour passed before either person spoke again.

"Nico..."

"Yeah."

"Do you still...Do you still believe in one another?"

"I don't understand?"

"Do you believe in other people? Do you believe in them to come through?"

"I...Once. Long ago. I believed in two people with me entire being. One of them died. The other...hurt me, though he didn't mean to. He still hurt me. But I still believed in him. I still do. I think, though, that I am starting to believe in more people. People I thought I couldn't believe in or people I didn't even know."

* * *

A few more minutes passed before they spoke again.

"Hazel, when I brought you here...I believed you could be different from any other child of Hades or Pluto. I'm glad I'm right..."

Before Hazel could reply, he stood up and fell of the roof, landing in a pool of shadows, disappearing into the shadows once again.

"Nico!"

"HAZEL! Hazel! You better hurry! Dinner is about to start!"

A big guy, who had the face of a baby, came barreling up the hill, shouting so loudly, the Lares could hear him from their graves!

A strange, bubbling feeling arose from her stomach, and as she started to head to him, climbing off the roof, she had a thought, and smiled at the pool of shadows, her brother came through.

'Nico, I think...I think I'm nearly ready to fall in love again.'

* * *

 **A month or so later**

"What if I'm far from home? Oh...brother, I will hear you call...If the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do." Hazel sung to herself, drawing Arion.

"Hazel, what song is that?"

Hazel jumped from where she was sitting in the stable when she heard Percy asked her.

"Just a song that reminded me of Nico. It's by...Avicii I think, I only heard it in passing. A soul in the Fields of Asphodel kept singing while looking for his brother, and, well it stuck!"

"It's a good song, from what I heard. I just wanted to say that I want to thank him and say sorry...for everything." He paused for a moment, hoping that Hazel would turn around and look at him.

"Don't worry, we'll get there and get him out of that jar and he can join in with your song." Percy said to cheer her up, though it didn't really work.

"I only knew him for just over a year, yet he saved me and helped me so much! I...I just need to know he's alright and safe and...happy. He hasn't been happy for such a long time!" And with that said, Hazel flung herself onto Percy, crying her eyes out. Percy gently rocked her and soothed her, before taking her up to her cabin to sleep.

'Nico, I hope you have enough seeds. Hazel needs, Hades! Everyone needs you. Don't give up! Don't you dare give up! You are too strong to give! SO don't give up Nico! Don't!'

 **At the same time, but in a jar in Rome**

'...What if I lose it all? Oh...sister, I will help out you...Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do...'

"Hey! You still breathing?"  
"Ephialtes! Don't whack the jar too hard! We want him alive!"

"Very well, Otis! But when he dies! OH! It will be glorious!"

Two pairs of thundering footsteps echoed around the large room, or what Nico assumed to be loud, due to the echoes.

'Don't you worry Hazel. You'll be just fine without me. Don't come. Whatever you do. I pray that you don't come to rescue me!' Over and over, Nico thought what he considered would be his final thoughts. If one child of Hades could survive to reach adulthood and find love, then he would be at peace. Bianca wouldn't be able to do that, even if she did live, she would be part of the hunters, so she would stay young forever. But if she was a...lesbian then she might have found love, but it's too late for that now. He, himself, would have eventually killed himself with all his mad schemes and shadow travelling around the world! So, for Hazel to live, to truly live this time, for sweet Hazel to live! He would be blessed...so very blessed!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed that one-shot. I was inspired after listening to Hey Brother by Avicii, if you couldn't tell! Review please! Love hearing your opinions and thoughts! I was aiming for lots of family feels, I really hope I got that across!

Whitemiko12,

Signing off oxoxoxo


End file.
